iPhone Central
by LockedInLahLah Land
Summary: Inspired by Iheartyouz, jokes, romance, and LOLS: LOTS OF LAUGHTER
1. Random Game

**~Random Game~**

**Lil T: **Hey Taye wanna play the random game?

**Taye: **Sure

**Lil T: **Okay ill go first

**Lil T: **Potatoes

**Taye: **Pickles

**Lil T: **I ate you last bag of chips

**Taye: **Your adopted

**Lil T: **WTF?! WAT DO YOU MEAN IM ADOPTED

**Lil T: **... Taye?


	2. Dumbledore

**~Dumbledore~**

**Glitch: **Mo you need to stop drinking your startin to worry meh

**Mo: **I wasn't that drunk

**Glitch: **You hugged a old guy with a beard saying. "DUMBLEDORE, YOUR ALIVE!"

**Mo: **And yo point is?


	3. I still like you

**~I still like you~**

**Aubrey: **Emilia I should have never dumped Angel, I miss him sooooo much

**Angel: **Really?

**Aubrey: **Yea he was the best thing I ever had.

**Angel: **Awww

**Aubrey: **Do you still think he loves me

**Angel: **Yea I still love you


	4. No time for that

**~No time for that~**

**Bodie: **I want to sleep with you. I don't mean have sex. I mean sleep. Together. Under the blankets. In my bed. With your hands on my chest and my arms around you. With the window cracked so you can snuggle close to me for warmth. No talking. Just sleepy, blissfully happy, sleep.

**Emilia: **AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!

**Bodie: **... -_-


	5. School

**~School~**

**Lil T: **Why arn't you at school?

**Glitch:** OMG WE HAVE SCHOOL! I THOUGHT IT WAS THE WEEKEND! CRAP! IM GONNA BE LATE!

**Lil T: **Ya betta hurry

**Glitch: **UGGGGHH IM SO STUPID

**Glitch: **Im here. Where is everybody?

**Lil T: **At home. Sleeping. Cause its Saturday. :)

**Glitch: **-_- I hate you


	6. Spongebob

**~Spongebob~**

**Glitch: **We watched SpongeBob today in class

**Emilia: **Thats awsome: Want to know something about Spongebob?

**Glitch: **Sure. What?

**Emilia: **Spongebob=Sponge=Super Absorbent= lives in Bikini Bottom

**Glitch: **So?

**Emilia: **Spongebob is a tampon

**Glitch:** ...


	7. Black Screen

**~Black screen~**

**MacCoy: **WHO DO YOU LIKE?!

**Dare: **Not telling you!

**MacCoy: **Aww come on and tell me!

**Dare: **Fine! Turn your iPhone off and stare at the black screen until you find out!

**MacCoy:** Huh? ... I don't understand?

**Dare: **:)


	8. Knock Knock

**~Knock Knock!~**

**Rasa: ****Knock Knock**

**Rasa: ****KNOCK KNOCK**

**Lima: **...

**Rasa: **Why arn't you answering the door

**Lima: **Because I know you behind it

**Rasa: **you're mean sometimes -_-


	9. Airplane Mode

**~Airplane Mode~**

**Bodie: **Dude you REALLY need to stop drinking.

**Angel: **I wasn't even that drunk so what are you talking about

**Bodie: **You threw you iPhone in the air and when I asked what you were doing you said it was on airplane mode.


	10. Grassy Ass

**~Grassy Ass~**

**Mo: **Hey Angel how do I delete voicemail on my home phone

**Angel: **Press 7

**Mo: **Grassy Ass

**Angel: **Wait ... What? WTF is grassy ass?

**Mo: **Grassy ass, spanish for thanks right?

**Angel **-_- ... its gracias dumbass

**Mo: **Ooooh


	11. Education

**~Education~**

**Glitch: **H3y Wh t$ r0ng?

**Mo: **Obviously your education -.-'


	12. Fort

~**Fort~**

**Rasa: **Guess what were gonna do when you come over?

**Lima: **Hm ... Give me a hint?

**Rasa: **It involves a pillow and blankets... ;)

**Lima: **WE'RE GONNA BUILD A FORT?! :D


	13. Hogwarts

**~Hogwarts~**

**Glitch: **Dude you were soooo drunk last night

**Mo: **No I wasn't

**Glitch: **Dude, ya took our broom and ran off with it screaming "TO HOGWARTS"

**Mo: **So

**Glitch: **And ya wonder why ya single


	14. Number

**~Number~**

**Angel: **Hey Babe can I have your number? I need a ride home.

**Miss Aubrey: **? What?

**Angel: **I'm at a party! I need your number so I can call you for a ride home! Duh!

**Miss Aubrey: **Are you drunk?

**Angel: **I think so.


	15. Problem

**~Problem~**

**Glitch: **Dude I'm kinda freakin out rite now...

**Mo: **Wat?

**Glitch: **I have no idea wat just happened! I just got a box of chocolate and flowers at school today...

**Mo: **Wats wrong wit dat?

**Glitch: **-_- I go to an all boys school.


	16. Riddle

**~Riddle~**

**Dare: **Hey, wanna hear a riddle?

**MacCoy: **Sure :)

**Dare: **There's a table with four people who are supposed to sit there, but have no clue where to sit. There is You, Me, Mary, and Will. In which order will they sit?

**MacCoy: **Ummm ... is it you, me, mary, will?

**Dare: **Guess again.

**MacCoy: **Well how about ... Will, you, Mary, me? Oh wait ...

**Dare: **Of course I will ;)


	17. McDonalds

_**~McDonalds~**_

**Angel: **Hey, do you know what happened last night? It was all a blur to me.

**Bodie: **Dude, you were so wasted last night!

**Angel: **What?! No! That could not have happened!

**Bodie: **Dude, you went into McDonalds with your phone, turned on your gun app and started shooting while saying, "Give me all your money, this is a stick up!"

**Angel: **...


	18. Bed

**~Bed~**

**Taye: **Lil T! Go make your bed! I'e told you a thousand times!

**Lil T: **Why do I need to make my bed when I'm gonna sleep in it again?

**Taye:** Why do I feed you when I know your gonna die anyways?

**Lil T: **I'm off to make my bed!


End file.
